modao_zushifandomcom-20200223-history
Jiang Fengmian
Jiang Fengmian (江枫眠, Jiāng Fēngmián) was the former leader of the Yunmeng Jiang Sect and the father of Jiang Cheng and Jiang Yanli. He also took Wei Wuxian under his care, treating him as his own child. Novel, Chapter 13 Appearance Jiang Fengmian wore the purple robes of the Yunmeng Jiang Sect. His face had a calm and solemn expression. Novel, Chapter 56 Personality Jiang Fengmian had a gentle and polite character, though he often conceded to pressure from influential sects like the Meishan Yu Sect, and people with aggressive personalities, like his wife Yu Ziyuan. Novel, Chapter 56 He showed generosity and compassion in taking the orphaned Wei Wuxian to live with his own family, and supported Wei Wuxian's determination to do what he believed was right, no matter the political cost. Novel, Chapter 56 Additionally, Jiang Fengmian wisely suggested breaking his daughter's engagement to Jin Zixuan after learning that Jin Zixuan did not reciprocate Jiang Yanli's feelings, emphasizing his empathy and desire to keep his daughter from suffering as he had. Novel, Chapter 18 However, in his own marriage and fatherhood, Jiang Fengmian was passive and cold, to the extent that he rarely even held his son. Novel, Chapter 71 Due to his unhappy relationship with Yu Ziyuan, he favored the free-spirited Wei Wuxian over his uptight son Jiang Cheng, to the extent that outsiders gossiped that he was actually Wei Wuxian's father. Novel, Chapter 56 History Youth and Marriage Jiang Fengmian was close friends with Wei Wuxian's father, Wei Changze, a servant of the sect. He later befriended Wei Wuxian's mother Cangse Sanren during night-hunts. Novel, Chapter 56 At one point, Lan Qiren's rule-following nearly cost Jiang Fengmian and Wei Changze their lives, and Cangse Sanren shaved his beard in retaliation. Author Interview Although Jiang Fengmian fell for Cangse Sanren, she ultimately eloped with Wei Changze. Afterwards, he caved to the pressure of the Meishan Yu Sect to marry Yu Ziyuan. The couple had two children: Jiang Yanli and Jiang Cheng. Novel, Chapter 56 When Jiang Yanli was a child, Jiang Fengmian conceded to his wife's wishes to betroth their daughter to Jin Zixuan. Novel, Chapter 18 Wei Wuxian When he heard that both Wei Changze and Cangse Sanren had died on a night-hunt, Jiang Fengmian dedicated himself to finding their son. He eventually found Wei Wuxian on the streets of Yiling, feeding him a piece of melon before carrying him home to Lotus Pier. Novel, Chapter 24 After learning that Wei Wuxian was afraid of dogs due to his experiences on the streets, Jiang Fengmian forced his son Jiang Cheng to send away the three puppies he kept. Novel, Chapter 24 Jiang Fengmian hurried to the Cloud Recesses upon hearing of the fight between the teenaged Wei Wuxian and Jin Zixuan. After learning that the reason was Jin Zixuan's resentment of his engagement to Jiang Yanli, Jiang Fengmian convinced Jin Guangshan to cancel their children's engagement, lest the two spend their lives in an unhappy marriage. He then returned to Yunmeng with Wei Wuxian. Novel, Chapter 18 Massacre of Lotus Pier Tensions between Jiang Fengmian and Yu Ziyuan escalated after he agreed to send Jiang Cheng to the Qishan Wen Sect's required training, allowing Wei Wuxian to accompany him. When the training ended in a disastrous night-hunt that left Wei Wuxian trapped in the cave of the Tortoise of Slaughter, Jiang Fengmian accompanied Jiang Cheng to rescue Wei Wuxian and Lan Wangji. Novel, Chapter 56 Jiang Fengmian and Yu Ziyuan then fought bitterly in front of their children over his alleged favoritism of Wei Wuxian. Novel, Chapter 56 Half a month later, Jiang Fengmian left Lotus Pier after another argument with his wife, intending to to petition the Qishan Wen Sect to return Wei Wuxian and Jiang Cheng's swords. Novel, Chapter 57 As he returned to Lotus Pier by boat, Jiang Fengmian encountered Wei Wuxian and Jiang Cheng in a smaller boat, restrained by Zidian. To their surprise, Zidian obeyed him as its secondary master, implying that Yu Ziyuan did care for Jiang Fengmian after all. After Wei Wuxian and Jiang Cheng informed him of the Qishan Wen Sect's attack and the presence of Wen Zhuliu, Jiang Fengmian rebound them with Zidian and sent them away. He instructed Wei Wuxian to look after Jiang Cheng, implying that he knew his odds were grim. Novel, Chapter 58 He then returned to Lotus Pier despite the odds. He was killed after having his Golden Core melted by Wen Zhuliu. Yu Ziyuan suffered the same fate. Novel, Chapter 60 Abilities & Weapons Swordsmanship: Jiang Fengmian presumably fought with the typical sword techniques of the Yunmeng Jiang Sect. Novel, Chapter 122 Zidian: Unbeknownst to him until the night of his death, his wife Yu Ziyuan had made Jiang Fengmian a secondary master of her spiritual whip.Novel, Chapter 58 Relationships Yu Ziyuan Jiang Fengmian had an extremely strained relationship with his wife Yu Ziyuan. She deeply resented that Jiang Fengmian had taken his former love interest's son into their sect and favored him over Jiang Cheng. They quarreled often in front of their children. Novel, Chapter 51 Novel, Chapter 56 However, the fact that Yu Ziyuan's weapon Zidian recognized Jiang Fengmian as its secondary master implied some level of trust and care between the two, although Jiang Fengmian was surprised to learn this. Novel, Chapter 58 Jiang Yanli Jiang Yanli was Jiang Fengmian's first child and only daughter. He expressed concern for her future happiness, as he insisted on canceling her engagement with Jin Zixuan upon learning that Jin Zixuan did not reciprocate Jiang Yanli's feelings. Novel, Chapter 18 Jiang Cheng Jiang Fengmian had a strained relationship with his second child and only son, Jiang Cheng. Jiang Cheng was rather uptight and irascible, like his mother, and as a result, Jiang Fengmian tended to favor Wei Wuxian. In fact, although Jiang Fengmian had held Jiang Cheng less than five times in his entire childhood, he immediately let Wei Wuxian sit on his arm the day he brought him to Lotus Pier. Novel, Chapter 71 Eventually, Jiang Cheng grew to believe that his father did not like him, Novel, Chapter 56 resulting in a lasting insecurity. Novel, Chapter 73 Nevertheless, Jiang Fengmian did care for his son, as he instructed Wei Wuxian to look after him before returning to his death at Lotus Pier. Novel, Chapter 58 Wei Wuxian Jiang Fengmian adopted Wei Wuxian after hearing of the deaths of his parents. He treated Wei Wuxian like his own son, Novel, Chapter 13 though their close relationship strained his relationship with his wife and biological son. Novel, Chapter 56 Wei Changze Wei Changze was a servant and close friend of Jiang Fengmian's. Both men fell for Cangse Sanren, and Wei Changze ultimately eloped with her. However, Jiang Fengmian's willingness to raise their child Wei Wuxian as his own after learning of Wei CHangze and Cangse Sanren's demise implies that he had little lasting bitterness towards his friend. Novel, Chapter 56 Cangse Sanren Jiang Fengmian was rumored to have been in love with Wei Wuxian's mother, who often accompanied both he and Wei Changze on night hunts. Although she eloped with Wei Changze instead, Jiang Fengmian expressed no bitterness, as he raised Wei Wuxian as his own upon learning that Cangse Sanren and Wei Changze had died. Novel, Chapter 56 Audio Drama Divergence The Audio Drama adds an exchange between Yu Ziyuan and Jiang Fengmian upon the latter's return to the besieged Lotus Pier. Yu Ziyuan demanded to know why he would come back, and Jiang Fengiam replied that he would not leave his lady. Season 2, Episode 13 Animation Divergence The donghua specified that Jiang Fengmian's golden core was melted before he was killed by a "nobody." The Novel, however, does not specify how he died during the massacre. Animation, Episode 11 Web Series Divergence In the Web Series, Yu Ziyuan killed herself after seeing Jiang Fengmian mortally wounded. In her last moments, she slipped her hand in her husband's. Web Series, Episode 16 Trivia *Jiang Fengmian assembled the frame of the kite that Jiang Cheng and Wei Wuxian played with as children. Novel, Chapter 32 *Jiang Fengmian was the one who named Wei Wuxian's sword Suibian. Wei Wuxian could not think of a good name, he told Jiang Fengmian to call it whatever, and Jiang Fengmian took him literally. Novel, Chapter 16 *Jiang Fengmian's name（江枫眠）is most likely taken from of the poem “Mooring at Night by the Maple Bridge" by Zhang Ji (《枫桥夜泊》, 张继). The first line goes as follows: 月落乌啼霜满天，江枫渔火对愁眠。 References Category:Characters Category:Yunmeng Jiang Sect Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased